lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Retribuição
Authors note:this is my first story i am open for any kind of criticism and i am very sorry if its not good but i am trying to improve my writing thanks and enjoy It was cold that night. Colder than the average winter night I was sitting at my desk under the lamplight messing with the locket my girlfriend gave me “that day” I looked at the picture of her as a tear rolled down my face. I then sighed and touched my face where it had been burned just about the entirety of the left side had been scorched, three years ago today when we were waiting to be let out of school for the last winter break of high school. As me and her were on our way to the last class of the siren came on followed by the message “there has been a fire somewhere in the building please evacuate calmly.” As we began moving towards the nearest fire exit located next to the chemistry labs an explosion caught us off-guard as debris hit us both thus knocking us both completely unconscious. As I was sitting there continuing to daydream, I heard a furious pounding at my door completely derailing my train of thought. I didn’t want to get up and see who it was at such a time of night but alas I stood up putting the locket into my desk drawer and began making my way to the door. From where I was seated the door was less than fifteen feet away, but it seemed like a longer distance but then again nothing has ever felt the same. As I was opening the door a chilly breeze blew in making the room feel like it dropped below zero causing me to shiver but as I focused my attention back to the door there wasn’t a soul in sight just a small box wrapped in black Christmas paper. “that’s not right” I scanned the area around my house and around the tree-line the only reason it freaked me out as bad as it had was because my house was built a mile from the nearest main road. It was that and the fact nothing seemed to be disturbed in my yard even though to reach the porch you would’ve had to walk through two inches of fresh mud and snow. I looked around a bit more as I bent down grabbing the small box and moving back inside closing and locking the door behind me just to make sure who or whatever was out there definitely wasn’t getting in. after double checking the door to make sure it was locked I began moving back over to my desk at my slow speed looking at the box and wondering what could’ve been in it. I lifted it up as I was about to shake it but decided against it as whatever was inside it was probably breakable and I didn’t want to shatter it just in case. I set the box on the table but hesitated to sit down as I was still uneasy about the whole situation. But alas I took a seat and carefully unwrapped the paper from around the box before opening it revealing a small silver mirror in which the glass on it was cracked. Upon closer inspection of the mirror I noticed strange text on the back of it I somewhat recognized “Retribuição” I whispered to myself trying to think of where I’ve heard the word before. While I was sitting there deep in thought I stared at the mirror for the first time in several years I just stared at what I looked like. A pale, slim person who even at the age of twenty-two was unable to grow any facial hair. As I continued to stare myself down something in the background caught my attention it was a woman. That was the moment when I realized where I remembered the word on the back of the mirror. As I was now staring down the woman, I had seen through the reflection in the mirror she looked up directly at me as if she was staring into my soul. Her eyes were a soulless white, her hair was long, still, and darker than any color I’ve ever seen, and she has glass shards and other sharp looking material sticking into her 0ff green colored flesh throughout her body. I sat there frozen in fear as I reached for the locket from the drawer in the desk ‘no it can’t be can it?’ I thought as I was staring at the living corpse and the locket, I managed to get my hand on. My blood ran cold as I compared the woman in the mirror to the one on the picture in the locket. As I was about to get up and try to make a run for it I heard her raspy voice from right behind me “It’s time to pay for your sins” then a pause “Retribuição.” That was the last thing she said before I felt her sinking her teeth into my neck, I could feel every second of pain and the feeling of my own blood running down my neck and chest. In that moment my life had flashed before from my earliest memory to the day I had rigged the building to blow but I never expected her to get hurt and I never expect her to find me after all these years to get her retribution. Credited by Spartank9112 Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Wall of Text Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY!